Unfinished Business
by meercatangel
Summary: Tim Scam has escaped from a WOOHP reformation facility. Now all he wants is to track down the Spies, get his revenge and gain control of humanity. SamXScam CloverXBlaine AlexX? R&R. NOTE - STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY. Rated T to be absolutely safe.
1. Day 339

**Disclaimer- I do not own Totally Spies...bla...bla...bla**

_Time: 16:00  Location: Classified_

The deafening rain and howling winds battered the bleak walls of the WOOHP reformation facility. Constructed on the top of a jagged cliff in the middle of a jungle on a deserted island, it wasn't the easiest place to get to. Or to escape from.

Inside the facility, armed guards patrolled the dark maze of cells. Each small cell held a different criminal, each guilty of a different crime. World domination seemed to be the most popular motive, though there was one man in particular who wanted to kill for killing's sake.

Tim Scam.

Through the stormy nights he'd toss and turn in a troubled sleep. Nightmares haunted what should have been his sanctuary, his escape from reality. He dreamt that he was running, desperately searching for some light to equal the darkness of his tormented soul.

By day, Scam would sit brooding in his cell, dark circles around his intense brown eyes. He glared at the floor, questions circling his mind. Questions like, 'How could this have happened to me?' and 'How am I going to escape?'.

Day 339 of his imprisonment was no different. He sat on the cold stone floor of his cell, glaring at the floor. He sighed, cursing humanity and all those who tried to defend it, particularly WOOHP. WOOHP and those three spies who had caused him to be caged here instead of casting his wrath on the world. He leapt up, his heart consumed with the utmost loathing. How he'd like to hurt them, cause them pain.

He paced the cramped cell like a caged tiger, picturing the girls in his mind. Alex, that childish, naive girl. She'd never suspected him. Clover, the annoying cheerleader with so much all-American spirit. He wanted to crush her. Sam...her mind had almost matched his. He knew that she'd had feelings for him when he'd taken on the role of 'Mac Smit', though she'd abandoned him when she'd discovered his true identity. He was suddenly blinded by rage. She'd left him...just like everyone else had left him...left him to rot in this prison. He let out a roar of anger and sat down heavily on the floor, breathing hard.

He held his head in his hands. "How could this have happened? I should be ruling the world, not trapped like a rat. I could have control, power…everything I desire, complete leadership over those creatures that inhabit this pathetic excuse of a planet."

Suddenly, a sultry female voice cut through his ranting. "I agree with you completely."

_Time: 16:25  Location: Beverly Hills_

Blade upon blade of grass rippled in the slight breeze sweeping through Beverly Hills. Happy teens enjoyed the embrace of the sunshine and blue skies, not a cloud in sight. Coffee shops, clothes stores and ice-cream parlours all brimmed with laughing teenagers. Three teenagers in particular were taking advantage of the beautiful weather.

A penthouse nestled in a nest of palm trees and flowers. Clover, a blue-eyed blonde wearing a red bikini, read a fashion magazine whilst lazily stretched out on a lilo in the pool.

Her friend Sam was unplaiting her long red hair, drinking cold lemonade whilst perched on a deckchair.

Alex, the best friend of both girls, was happily eating an ice-cream cone and listening to the music playing from their stereo.

"This is the life." Sam sighed happily.

"Totally!" Clover agreed. "Getting a tan and checking out LaToyo's latest shoes is sooo the perfect combo!"

"Yeah, and this ice-cream isn't so bad either!" Alex giggled, finishing the last of her cone and licking her fingers.

"Who needs ice-cream when you can have plain ice?" Clover pouted, gazing at a beautiful diamond necklace on the glossy pages of her magazine.

"Sorry girls, but I hate cocnut ice-cream, and diamonds are waay too expensive for me."Sam laughed. "I'd rather admire a work of art or even just a flower than some shiny rock anyway."

"Shiny rock?!" Clover squealed in outrage.

"Hey, speaking of flowers, that one is really weird looking!" Alex observed quickly, desperate to avoid an arguement. She pointed to a large fleshy orange flower sitting in an equally large terracotta pot.

"Ew! Gross! Is that one of your science experiments, Sammy?" Clover asked.

"No." Sam shook her head and walked over to the strange plant. "It's not mine."

Suddenly, a gust of wind began to swirl out of the centre of the flower.

"That's weird." Alex said, unnecessarily.

"That's not weird. It's Jerry!" Sam cried, and before they could do anything about it, all three girls were sucked screaming into the flower by the swirling cyclone.

**Who did the voice belong to? And where are the girls being summoned, and why? R&R for the next chapter! xx**


	2. The Proposal

"Who said that? Who's there?" Scam demanded, worried that he might finally be losing control of his sanity.

"Underneath the mattress, there's a disc. On the disc, there is a red button. Press the button to find out." the voice ordered.

Scam strode over to his bed, throwing off the mattress in a frenzy. Indeed, a smooth silver disc with a red button and small blue screen lay between the rungs of his iron bed. Scam picked it up and pressed the button. The disc hummed, and a hologram of a woman crackled into view.

"Who are you?" Scam asked, shocked.

The woman smirked. "My name is Geraldine. I am here to release you and to gain control over WOOHP."

Scam raised an eyebrow. "Better men - or women - than you have tried. You think I'm just going to believe you? I've never even met or heard of you. Anyway, how do you expect to get me out of here?" Scam paused. "And how did you manage to bug my cell?"

Geraldine smirked. "Well, that's three questions. Firstly, yes, I expect you to believe me. Secondly, that's for me to know and you to find out. Finally, I was once leader of a great organisation known as SPI. This island was my 'base', if you will, and WOOHP 'confiscated' it and turned it into a reformation facility. However, I bugged the entire place before WOOHP took it. They obviously don't think to check for these things these days."

"Obviously. So how do you expect to break me out of here?" Scam asked again.

Geraldine's lipstick-ed smirk grew wider. "Well, first I need to know if you'll help me. You are the greatest mind WOOHP has ever abandoned, and I know you seek revenge on those girls, as I do. One in particular, if I'm not mistaken."

Scam flushed with anger, picturing the face of the one person he lived to gain revenge on. Her porcelain skin, green eyes and long red hair….

"How did you know that?" Scam snapped.

Geraldine smiled. "I know everything about you, Tim Scam. But you can get back at those girls, at WOOHP, at the world. All I need is for you to agree to help me. We can rule the world, together. Do we have a deal?"

Scam thought for a moment. The human race, under his command. Revenge on those who had turned him away. The pain he could cause, to Jerry, to mankind….to her….

"Deal."

Geraldine smiled triumphantly, and her eyes glittered.

"Wonderful."

"But how exactly do you intend to break me out of here?" Scam demanded.

"Lower the disk onto the bars of your window, and step back." Geraldine ordered.

Scam paused, then did as she said. The disk hummed again, and spider-like legs protruded from the sides. They attached to the bars, and suddenly wrenched them open, creating cracks in the walls.

As the guards continued to patrol the halls, rifles swinging as they walked, nobody noticed a lone figure escaping into the shadows of the jungle…

--

Screams echoed around Jerry's office as the girls flew through the overhead ventilation system, before finally landing in a heap on a large red sofa, arms, legs and hair tangled together.

"Jerry!" they all chorused in annoyance.

"Would it kill you to send us a little warning?" Clover asked angrily.

"Yeah, I was about to finish my ice-cream!" Alex pouted.

"And why can't you ever provide us with a softer landing?" Sam demanded, pushing Clover off her legs.

"I'll answer your questions in order." Jerry, the girl's boss, answered. "Clover, by the time I had sent a warning, it would be too late. It's just one of the perks of being a spy. Alex, you can always eat another ice-cream cone. Sam, don't you think there are more important things in the world to worry about than soft landings?"

All three girls pouted and folded their arms at his response.

Jerry sighed. "Honestly, it's like you three are still in pre-school. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

Clover smirked. "Duh!"

Jerry ignored her, and ploughed on in his English accent. "We've just been informed that Tim Scam has escaped from the WOOHP Yoleto Island reformation facility."

"What?! I thought they had the best security system known to man! No-one can break out of there!" Sam cried.

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. But Scam didn't break out. Someone else broke in, to release him, evidently."

"Evidently? That's like the understatement of the century!" Clover wailed. "This guy tried to wipe out humanity, and you're telling us he actually has friends to break him out?"

Jerry blushed. "That's not all."

"WHAT?!" All three girls screeched in unison.

"Well, Geraldine has also escaped…it was about three hours before Scam escaped, actually."

Sam clapped a hand to her forehead. "Great. The two most dangerous criminals are on the loose and planning world domination. Way to go WOOHP."

Jerry straightened his tie. "Yes, well, it's all very well to criticise, but I'm afraid you girls are going to have to be in charge of this."

"In charge? You mean we have to go to Yoleto Island and try and solve this?" Alex asked, clapping her hands together.

"That's exactly what I mean. Yoleto Island is very remote, and chances are Scam and Geraldine are still there." Jerry explained.

"There has got to be at least a tiny piece of good news buried in all this drama." Clover groaned.

"Well, you do get some powerful gadgets." Jerry smiled weakly.

The girls jumped up. "Awesome!" Alex cheered.

Sam's face stayed deadpan. "Yeah, we're going to need them to take on Scam and Geraldine."

Jerry cleared his throat. "Indeed. You have the laser lipstick, jetpack-backpacks, heat detecting sunglasses, and HALT."

"HALT? Jerry, we didn't even move!" Clover pouted.

"Not halt as in stop. HALT as in Handcuffs And Laser Trinkets." Jerry explained patiently.

He handed the girls their gadgets, and held up a locket, a glittering diamante hairband and a ring.

"Now girls, you press the gem in the middle of your trinket once quickly for handcuffs, and hold it down for a laser. Understand?" he asked.

The girls nodded.

"Good. Now your spy suits have been modified for Voleto Island. It's quite hot there, and I daresay quite humid, so you'll need to be prepared."

He held up three suits, each one with the neck lowered so it began around their shoulders, with two straps holding it up.

"These suits will allow you to be more agile. They're like the cat-suits you've used before, but in spy cat-suit form."

Clover squealed in delight and pressed her Xpowder so that her bikini was transformed into a red cat-suit.

"Meee-ow!" she laughed. "I'll take the locket, Jerry."

"Yeah, and I'll take the ring" Alex called, whilst admiring her new suit.

"I guess that leaves me with the hairband." Sam shrugged.

"Very well. I'll just update your information onto the HALTs and you may leave." Jerry exclaimed.

He pressed a button on each HALT, and the gem inside the locket turned to ruby, the ring turned gold, and the hairband turned to a glittering emerald.

Each spy accepted their 'gifts'. "Now what?" Alex asked, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"And now I bid you farewell." Jerry answered, pulling a lever in his desk, then stood laughing as all three girls fell through the trapdoor screaming.

"I get them every time." he laughed.

**What does Geraldine have in mind for Scam? Will the Spies manage to stop them? R&R for next chapter!**


	3. Yoleto Island

Scam battled through the spiteful branches, sprinting through the shadows of the jungle, the silver disc clenched tightly in his sweaty palm. The exotic thorns of the fleshy flowers tore at his face and clothes, leaving deep scratches to make their mark.

"Where do I go?" Scam panted desperately.

Geraldine's stern voice buzzed from the disc and into the jungle. "Keep running. You can't let them catch you. Keep running until you get to the sea shore - I'll guide you from there."

Scam didn't ask questions, but kept running. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he dragged on as if his life depended on it, taking ragged breaths and gulping down the moist air. Visions of the cramped cell flashed into his mind, and he started running faster, breathing harder, like an animal in a frantic, desperate frenzy.

Then visions of Sam flooded his crazed mind. The blushing girl who looked up to him as Mac Smit. Generous, caring Mac. Then her expression had turned to terror as she had realised who he was and what he was capable of.

"We are so over." her voice haunted him. He pictured her hurt face as she floated in the spacecraft he'd trapped her in, along with her irritating friends.

It was at that moment she'd hurt him. He'd never experienced that kind of pain, only the triumph of hurting others, making them pay. Well, she was going to pay dearly.

A smirk spread over Scam's face, and he let out an anguished howl that echoed through the dark jungle. Then, turning to face the horizon, he kept running.

--

The Spies stood, arms linked at the edge of the helicopter. The blades sliced through the humid air, the deafening whirring ringing out over the tropical jungle. The reformation facility was easy to spot, a concrete building in the middle of all the vegetation.

"This humidity is like, totally ruining my hair!" Clover complained, running a hand through her blonde fringe.

"Totally, but that's why Jerry altered our suits!" Alex chirped, adjusting the straps over her bare caramel toned shoulders.

"Uh, girls? Less complaining, more jumping!" Sam interrupted. "Unless you've both forgotten, we've got two dangerous criminals to catch!"

"Oh, how could I forget? It's like the highlight of my day." Clover exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Come on guys. On three! 1-2-3!" Alex cheered.

The three girls jumped straight out of the helicopter, screaming at the tops of their voices. They waited exactly four seconds before pulling the cords on their backpacks and releasing their parachutes, each matching the colour of their suits.

Clover squealed, getting her heels tangled in the straps and ending up floating down - upside down.

Alex giggled, enjoying the experience of spiralling down, feeling the warm air on her face.

Sam sighed peacefully, surveying Yoleto Island with her big green eyes, happily drifting through the blazing sky - unaware of the danger she would soon be in.

**What is Scam capable of? Will Sam realise she's in trouble before it's too late? R&R for next chapter!**


	4. The Facility

Panting, Scam forced his exhausted body to keep running through the dark jungle. Geraldine's words echoed in his mind, _"Keep running. You can't let them catch you. Keep running until you get to the sea shore - I'll guide you from there."_

Suddenly, Scam heard a loud whirring from overhead. He stopped for a moment, and looked up into the blazing sky. His insides froze as he recognised a WOOHP helicopter. Paralysed, he stared up in disbelief as three girls jumped from the aircraft, and started their descent to his island.

"NO!" he roared angrily. "I will _not_ go back to that cell!"

He took off, running fast past trees and plants, breathing in sharp bursts.

He saw a light ahead of him, an orange glow that beckoned him forward. He felt no longer as if he were running, but as if he were floating. He had to get closer…

With an exhausted cry, Scam burst out of the jungle and collapsed onto the warm sands of the shore, the ocean enveloping the edges of the island. He'd made it. He crawled underneath a large 'nest' of fallen leaves, so that the girls could not see him. He watched as they gently reached the sand, entrapping their parachutes.

"OK, so where exactly do we start looking? Jerry didn't exactly give us the exact co-ordinates." a voice sounded. Scam parted the leaves and saw the spy he recognised as Clover fiddling with a locket.

"Well, I guess we start at the reformation facility to get clues and whatever. Right Sammy?"

Scam saw an irritated Alex struggling to fold her flower-shaped parachute back into her jetpack-backpack.

Then he saw…her.

Sam, standing silhouetted against the sun, her long red hair swept up into a messy bun. A few tendrils that had escaped swayed gently in the island breeze. Scam noticed a hairband glittering in amidst her crimson waves, probably a gadget.

"Right, Alex. Come on, leave the parachutes here and we'll use the jetpack-backpacks to get to the facility." she suggested.

"Fine with me!" Alex agreed, tossing her now broken parachute to the ground.

"Whatever, can we just go? The sooner we can get off this island, the sooner we can get back to Beverly Hills and relax." Clover sighed, snapping her mirror shut.

Scam watched as they activated the jetpacks and took off.

"Don't bet on it." he grinned.

--

Sam, Clover and Alex landed right outside the front door of the reformation facility. A guard gave them a strange look.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he grunted, holding his rifle tightly.

Clover flipped her hair back impatiently. "Chillax, we're the spies sent from WOOHP headquarters to investigate Tim Scam's disappearance."

The guard narrowed his eyes, and Sam stepped in quickly.

"What Clover means to say, is that we'll be fine if you let a guard come along with us, 'cause obviously we need someone to show us Scam's cell so we can look for clues."

The guard nodded slowly. "Right this way, ladies."

The girls obediently followed him inside, and were handed over to a guard who'd been patrolling the same floor as Scam's cell.

They entered an elevator, which the guard activated with a key card. They travelled up seven floors before exiting the elevator and walking to Scam's cell.

"Well, there's nothing here out of the ordinary, except from the hole in the wall." Sam observed.

"Yeah, unless you count the fact that his mattress is way over _there_." Clover retorted.

"Yeah, that IS pretty weird." Alex agreed, sweeping the room with her heat-detecting sunglasses.

"I just don't understand how Geraldine broke him out of this place." Sam said.

"It was strange, nobody gets in or out of this place usually without a lengthy security procedure." the guard said, whilst standing at the door of the cell.

"Well, evidently that's not what happened earlier." Alex remarked, blushing at the steely glare Sam answered her with.

"Aren't there regular checks on all the prisoners?" Clover asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes. There are three guards usually on duty on each floor. We go round in a clockwise motion, checking on the prisoners and generally guarding the place."

Sam calculated the times in her head. "But that means that the third guard would have been about…" she took three steps backwards, "…here."

"So?" Alex shrugged.

"So, what Sam's trying to say is, the guard would have been standing right outside Scam's cell at the time of his escape." Clover explained.

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

The guard began to look uneasy. "Well, of course, that's what would usually be the procedure, but one of our guards never showed up."

All three of the girls turned to face him.

"What?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I don't get it! Don't you guys, like, _live_ here?" Clover asked, one hand on her hip.

"And why didn't you get someone to replace the missing guy?" Sam demanded.

The guard looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's true that we have a dorm upstairs, and that's where we sleep while someone else takes over our shifts, but Carl Bradshaw, the guy who never showed, well, he went to go and check up on the inventory before he went to sleep. I never thought anything of it.."

"Inventory? What inventory?" Alex asked.

"You know, confiscated weapons, items branded too dangerous to be kept with the prisoners…" the guard answered.

Sam folded her arms, which was never a good sign. "You mean to tell me, that Carl Bradshaw went to ' check up on' a room of highly dangerous weapons, alone, and then mysteriously disappeared?"

"Yes." the guard replied uneasily.

"And then you never even bothered to replace him?" she continued angrily.

The guard suddenly shot a glare right at the girls. "Look, ladies, we are on a very tight schedule. We don't have time to find someone else to replace a guard who's gone AWOL. OK? And frankly, we don't have enough time to be distracted from our duties, either. I think it's time for you to leave. NOW!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Clover retorted. "I so don't _think_ so!"

"By the look of you, I'd suggest you barely think at all, Miss Americana. Now get out of here before I report you to the WOOHP authorities!"

"Fine! We're leaving!" Clover cried, turning on her heel and storming off, Alex and Sam right behind her.

"Man! What's with the attitude?" Alex whispered.

"Talk about rude much!" Clover hissed.

"Totally…but you know what? I think it's high time we investigated that room of inventory, don't you?" Sam suggested.

"Count me in!" Clover agreed.

"Let's go!" Alex cheered.

So, minds made up, the spies headed towards the dark stairwell to begin their search for the inventory room..

**What is Scam's plan? And what will the girls find in the inventory room? R&R for next chapter!**


End file.
